vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Morax (Shin Megami Tensei)
Summary Morax is one of the 72 Demons of the Goetia, appearing as one of the Demon Lords who rule their own sectors of the Schwarzwelt, each representing one of Humanity's vices, Morax's being violence and bloodlust After being defeated by The Protagonist, he briefly appears again in Sector Fornax, with the power of the Mother Goddess Tiamat allowing him to exist once again in his true form as the Demon God Moloch Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C Name: Morax Origin: Shin Megami Tensei Gender: Male Age: Inapplicable. Demons are Eternal Beings who exist beyond Time and have always existed in spite of having been created by Human Observation Classification: Demon, Fallen Angel Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (Type 2), Higher-Dimensional Existence, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 8. Can return to The Axiom to reform indefinitely), Regeneration (High-Godly. Capable of regenerating after being erased from nonexistence alongside the entire multiverse across past, present and future), Acausality (Type 4, Demons are naturally born in a world beyond time and do not perceive it linearly, being completely unaffected by the collapse of the multiverse across past, present and future), Non-Corporeal (As a Demon, Morax is not a physical being, and is a thought-form made of pure information and data, with the act of trying to kill a being such as him being linked to trying to slash the air or pummel the seas), Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation (Capable of creating and fully controlling his own space-time continuum inside the Schwarzwelt, shaping it into a desolate battlefield, and should have a similar nature to Demon Gods capable of having entire Universes as extensions of themselves in the Expanse), Life and Death Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Demons are capable of destroying souls with normal attacks, as well as absorbing them and collecting the populations of entire cities to turn them into energy), Energy Manipulation (Tyrants of the Schwarzwelt passively emit a wave of energy which encompasses their respective sector, creating a quantum barrier that prevents travels to adjacent space-times), Fear Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Flight, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Flight, Fire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Healing Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Created and rules over Sector Antlia, which is a completely separate Space-Time Continuum contained within the Schwarzwelt, and his presence passively emits a wave of energy which encompasses the entire Sector up to its Zenith and forms a quantum barrier which prevents travels to alternate space-time continuums) Speed: Immeasurable (Demon Gods exist naturally unbound by Space-Time and the Laws of Physics, being natives to the Expanse, a higher realm which transcends the flow of linear Time across the Multiverse, and allows individuals to travel through Time by using it as a medium) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Exists beyond the laws of physics) Striking Strength: Universal+ Durability: Universe level+ Stamina: Infinite Range: Universal+ Standard Equipment: A Scepter. Intelligence: Likely Incredibly High. Knowledgeable on astronomy, as well as astrology, magical gems and plants Weaknesses: None Notable. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Demons Category:Angels Category:Immortals Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Matter Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Fire Users Category:Abrahamic Figures Category:Abstract Entities Category:Acausal Characters Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Tier 2